Seiji Muses
by Spade
Summary: Hi there! I think it's pretty obvious that I'm taking a break from Bolero of Fire, now that school started. Um, this contains Shounen-ai, SeijixRyo to be specific. It generally is clean except for a couple of curses but that is about it.I haven't looked


Seiji Muses  
  
  
ANGEL: Hello everyone!  
RYO: Whatever...  
SEIJI: Dammit...  
ANGEL: ....*sigh*....Nice to see you too.  
SHIN: Oh come now, we should be nice...  
ANGEL: Thanks!  
SHIN: Ummm...am I in it?  
ANGEL: No...just mentioned...  
SHIN: Great! I mean...  
ANGEL: Nobody likes me!  
SHU: Aa...that's about it.  
ANGEL *slaps him* : Fine, beeee that way. Anyway, this is my first one-shot! I am so proud of myself! Not as long as I would like but...oh well. Ummm...shounen-ai, bishounen having deep thoughts, and little perverted mentionings but that is about it. And from the title its pretty obvious who it's about.  
SEIJI: I curse my good looks...  
RYO: Angel does not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, no matter how much she lives in that fantasy of hers.  
ANGEL: I'm working on it. Just several more thousand dollars to go! And if they let me...Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
*  
  
We're supposed to do an essay on who we love and respect...  
I find the essay subject is pretty easy to think of. However, I don't think sensei would appreciate it...  
I remember Ryo's bemused look as sensei assigned the essay...  
It's such a stupid essay...  
I hate literature.  
Still, I have to admit that there is some sort of irony in there somewhere. But if I can't write about Ryo, who would I put? My parents? My Grandfather? Sisters?...  
This stupid thing is due tomorrow...  
I pause. Why would I have wanted to do an essay on Ryo in the first place? Shin asked me that the other day. I dismissed him like I usually do. But now...why?  
Damn him, I'm questioning myself now.  
Demo, he does raise a valid point. What do I see when I see Ryo? Ne, for starters, we certainly are different enough. I happen to pride myself on my self-control and patience. With people like there are today, I find they are useful tools in dealing with them. Ryo, on the other hand, has none of these qualities...  
Actually, he does, to some degree, but on a different wave-length. But you still wouldn't stick "Ryo" and "patient" in the same sentence. It doesn't take me too long to think of another difference between us. Ryo, is also a very...tactile person. A gentle touch is a question. A hug and kiss is a greeting. A soft stroke on the cheek is either a good-bye or "sorry." I, however, hold no illusions that if someone came up to me and kissed me other than Ryo(and family of course), they would meet up to a very dire punishment. So much for self-control.  
Though why Ryo is the exception is the reason why I'm doing all this soul-searching when I should be doing homework...  
I hate him sometimes though...Ryo...  
He annoys me sometimes, I would be lying if I said he didn't. For instance, watching him go through one of those childish rages is amusing, it is not when they are directed towards you. I swear to Kami-sama, if he yells at me one more time I do believe I would hit him with a blunt object...  
Or kiss him...  
One of those...  
He doesn't know yet, everyone *but* him knows, and I find it perfectly acceptable...  
I don't think he knows...  
But, sometimes, Ryo surprises you...  
I love that...  
I hate it...  
Next door I can hear him, moving something around. There's something else that annoys me about him. He's far too loud...when he's with familiar people at least. He has his quiet, introspect moments, I'll give him that...  
But those are far and few in-between now. I can hear him call for Shu for help...  
That annoys me too...  
Only in a different way...  
And his naïveté is trying. I'd hate to crush his idealism, but Ryo, not everyone is as good and saintly as you make them. Granted, Arago was different. You wanted to chop him into little pieces and then incinerate those pieces and laugh as the breeze wept the debris away...  
For someone with such a large heart, you can be surprisingly vindictive. But even then, you confessed to feeling a kind of twisted pity for the evil emperor the other day, shocking the lot of us...  
Your heart is just too big...  
I hope it isn't the end of you. As I hear you talking and laughing, I can't help but worry...  
The brightest of stars always burn out the quickest...  
Always...  
I sigh and stare at the blank sheet of paper sitting in front of me. This is ridiculous...  
Ne, might as well continue what I was doing. After all, counting Ryo's faults is *far* more important than failing...  
Even my sarcasm scares me...  
Let's see...  
Unlike the rest of us, Ryo seems to fail to grasp the concept of a cup. Kami-sama forbid that he pour the milk into the glass. And of course, he always does it when I'm in the same room, making me thankful for that newspaper to hide the blood coming from my nose...  
That annoys me too, but it's more toward myself than Ryo...  
I should have far more self-control...  
I have taken too many cold showers for my liking...  
Ryo...  
I'm pretty sure he, doesn't realize what he's doing to me...  
I refuse to let him...  
He cannot know, he *can't*...  
Ne, I also can't stand showering *after* him. He tends to use up all the hot water. But then...  
After seeing him waltz out still semi-wet in only a towel, it's just as well...  
...  
Anyway, when he washes his hair, using my shampoo by the way, he tends to leave just giant puddles in the middle of the linoleum bathroom floor. Dying from slipping on a puddle of water and breaking my neck is *not* a preferred way to go. It would help if he dried off his body before his hair...  
How do I know?...  
...  
...  
...  
I just do...  
...  
...  
...  
Damn, it's getting late now...  
My paper is still blank...  
And I'm still confused as hell...  
You poke your head into my room...  
Only you can get away with that and you know it...  
But do you know why?...  
You smile softly and tell me dinner is ready. And you must have found something interesting as you completely step in and almost shut the door behind you. You walk over and peek over my shoulder.  
You're still doing that? you ask. I nod, no use in lying. Ryo chuckles and lays his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my arms...  
Only you can get away with that too...  
Unfortunately, you often send the wrong message. What you consider being friendly is what many consider slightly...  
Sluttish...  
Do you know people talk about you? Whisper about you behind your back?...  
You say no.  
...Did I say that aloud?...  
I obviously did...  
Ne, no turning back now. They do, you know. You shrug and dismiss it before you even know why. But I think you do know because you lean forward so I can see your grin.  
Ne, you say, then I better not meet anyone on a street corner then.  
I smile in amusement.  
Besides, you continue, how do you know that I *haven't* done anything?  
I stare in shock. Ryo grins and strokes my cheek in apology.  
He shouldn't scare me like that...  
Then he releases me and asks me if I'm going to eat. I answer...  
Iie...  
I still had things to do. You nod and saunter out. I watch you as you go...  
Something else about you...  
When you're not in uniform, your shirts are too thin and your pants too tight and riddled with holes..  
And your shorts often leave nothing to the imagination...  
Does this annoy me?...  
Hell no...  
Watching you leave the room is like...  
Nevermind...  
I sigh. Sometimes I wish I could talk to someone, but I know my pride simply won't allow it. I prefer to fix my own dilemma thank-you-very-much. Besides, who am I supposed to talk to anyway?...  
My parents?...  
Do I *look* like I have a death wish? Being killed at 15 is another un-preferred way to go.  
My friends?...  
Excluding Ryo...iie. They've been nagging me enough lately. It's not as easy as it sounds. I find it's none of their business anyway. Of course, *that* never stopped them before...  
I tap my pen on the desk in a sense of urgency. I need to get this done...  
I do realize that I'm not supposed to love, in a loverly way, at my age. Crush, sure, deep passionate love, of course not. But it's not entirely my fault or doing. With all that happened just a few weeks ago, those experiences, I *had* to grow up. To stay alive and perform my tasks I had to mature...  
Saving the world does that to you...  
I don't feel any regret or remorse, however. I like this life. And no to be sappy or emotional or anything, with Ryo in my life, I'll be okay...  
Damn Yayoi and her American soap operas, they're starting to affect me...  
Like I actually give a damn if Sonny forgives Carly...  
I shouldn't know that...  
I can hear more of your laughter downstairs. Intrigued, I stand and walk out of the room, looking down into the dining room of Nasuti-san's mansion...  
I like watching you, sweet...  
I think you're more beautiful and real than any of those shallow, narrow-minded girls that fling themselves upon me. As if they care what I think. As if they think that matching their lipstick with their shoes will get me to like them...  
Despite your flaws, I care, I just can't say...  
You look up suddenly and notice me...  
And you smile, a smile just for me...  
Do you have any idea?...  
I think you do...  
Ryo...  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
ANGEL: I actually didn't like this too much, but my friends did so this is dedicated to them, Midajah-hime and Super Squirrel-chan, arigato!  
RYO: What a pointless amount of fluff...  
ANGEL: I wrote this to dispel the image of a cold-hearted bastard that some yaoi authors make Seiji out to be. His affiliate is "courtesy," so I just cannot see him as that. Slightly detached, yes, cold-hearted, I don't think so. Also, the little sluttish thing going on with Ryo was more experiment than anything else. I got the idea from a reviewer just to let you know.  
TOUMA: Read and review please.  
SEIJI: I thank you...I guess...  



End file.
